Twisted Fate
|date = October 27, 2009 |health = 20 |attack = 60 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 353 (+80) |mana = 202 (+38) |damage = 43.92 (+3.3) |range = 510 |armor = 11.25 (+2.75) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |critical = 3 (+0.5) |attackspeed = .65 (+3%) |dodge = 0 (+0) |speed = 300 }}left|200px is a Champion in League of Legends. He was one of the first Champions to be available to the beta testers. He is known as a gypsy man that uses cards as weapons. In the early game, he uses his abilities for harassing and support, but, in the late game, he is a ganker capable of carrying his team. He was redesigned so he could be more newbie-friendly. Story Although birthed to poor gypsy parents, the champion known as Twisted Fate was able to gamble his way to prosperity as a card shark in the seedy underground gambling circuit of Demacia. No matter how close the authorities came to catching Twisted Fate, the rogue always found a way to slip through their fingers. Despite his good fortune, he was never able to win that which he truly desired: the ability to control magic. When Twisted Fate learned of an experiment being conducted in Zaun that might help him with his wish, he did the only thing a gambler of his worth could do: he went all in and volunteered for the experiment. When it seemed to catastrophically fail, however, Twisted Fate flew into a rage. While on the verge of killing the scientists, he suddenly teleported himself miles away. With a sly grin, he realized his luck had won out yet again. He now brings his luck to the Institute of War. While the future may be mysterious and unknown to most, Twisted Fate is certain that his future lies within the cards. Abilities According to Tom Cadwell, Twisted Fate Abilities were revised "came from new thinking we've had about how Champion abilities ought to play, and some desire came from obvious problems in his kit"http://forums.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=5335. Removed Abilities Strategy *Using Twisted Fate as a Spellcaster increasing Ability Power and Cooldown reduction make the first two abilities spamable *Use Gate to travel to the most profitable areas - Twisted Fate needs lots of items. *Coordinate with your allies for the best time to use Gate to ambush enemies. *Stealth characters often escape a battle with very low hit points. Take advantage of Destiny by revealing the stealthed unit to finish them off. Quotes Upon Selection *''"Lady Luck is smilin'."'' Movement/Attacking *''"Just the luck of the draw."'' *''"Deal."'' *''"Doin' it."'' *''"It's my lucky day." *''"It's all in the cards."'' Taunt *''"The house always wins."'' Joke *''"Two Jokers in the deck and I get dealt you."'' Trivia *He is one of the Champions that had his background redone, now he is from Demacia. *He is constantly compared to Gambit, from the X-Men, for his weapon of choice, the cards. Skins File:Twisted Fate OriginalSkin.jpg|Original File:Twisted Fate PaxSkin.jpg|PAX 2009 References See also * Twisted Fate Guides External Links *Twisted Fate Profile Page